When a component mounter picks up a component supplied from a tape feeder with a suction nozzle, if the component pickup position is deviated, pickup errors and the like are more likely to occur, making it necessary to perform correction to align the position of the suction nozzle with the position of the next component to pick up. Thus, conventionally, correction is performed to align the position of the suction nozzle with the position of the next component to pick up (a target component pickup position) by moving the mounting head that holds the suction nozzles in the XY directions (left-right and front-rear directions).
Further, with a rotary head type component mounter, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-H9-270595), the position of the next component to pick up is recognized by imaging that component with a component recognition camera and performing image processing, and then, based on the recognized position, the position of the suction nozzle is corrected by slightly rotating the rotary head that holds the suction nozzle.
Also, as disclosed in patent literature 2 (JP-A-2012-164881), to improve productivity, a Z-axis drive mechanism that lowers multiple of the suction nozzles is provided on the rotary head, and pickup of multiple components is performed simultaneously by lowering multiple suction nozzles simultaneously.